The decision
by Dreamy-Butterflies
Summary: RayNeela a One shot set after Nobody's Baby but without the event of 12x09 I do. Ray and Neela had made their decision.


She walked into the ER brushing the snow from her silky black hair and she smiled all her friend busy to works with patients.

"Hey there!" she said to the medical staff taking off her coat.

"Neela!" exclamed Sam "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine…" she smiled.

"You shouldn't be out with this cold…and the snow…" said Abby with both her hand on her hips looking at her in a funny way.

"God Abby you sound like Ray!" Neela trought her hand in hair laughing.

"Who sounds like me?" at the voice of Ray she rolled her eyes "Neela you really souldn't…"

"…be out there with this could…yes I know Abby have already told me that!" she cut in and Ray smiled to her.

"So…how are my ladies doing?" he asked giving her a little kiss on the chick and stroking her belly with his hand.

"I'm fine…and she's kicking like hell! She's been doing that all day!" she answer "She can't wait to get out and get her Christmas present I think!" she laughed putting her hand on Ray's one.

"Or maybe she just want to remind you that you're pregnant and that you sould be home…warm and safe!" joked Abby leaning on the desk.

Neela stucked her tongue out at her "Please I was so bored!" she exclamed "I just want some human conversation you know? It' was just me and Mccauley Culking in "Home Alone" all day!" Ray let out a little laugh.

"I'm almost done here, we can go home ok?" he said "Just give me a few minuts…" he kissed her go back to Pratt to finish some stuff about a patient.

Neela looked around her…it was alla so strange with her being pregnant and all…she looked over Ray who was now talking to Dr.Kovac, even now he had this cute sweet smile on his face, it was one of the thing that Neela loved more in those last weeks: his smile.

The way he smiled at her when they woke up leaning his head on her belly and singing to their baby, the way he smiled when he got home from work, the way he smiled everythime they're together…thinking or talking about the baby.

It seems yesterday when she found out she was pregnant, she and Ray have been together for little less than 8 months, he was at work when she bought the pregnancy test, and he was at work when she found out it was positive. She was so scared, she remembered she cried at first, cried in her bed holding her belly so tight. She really didn't know what to do and in the start she didn't even know if she had to tell that to Ray…he wasn't a "baby kind of guy" at all…

That night she waited for him sitting on the couch, when he opened the door she just turned her head and looked at him, that look was enough to know that something was going on, something really big.

He seated next to her asking what was wrong, she opened her mouth but the words didn't want to come out…he hold her stroking her back, asking again and again what was wrong…it was then that she blurted out those words "Ray I'm pregnant…".

She was hiding her face agains his just but she could almost pictured the schocked look of his eyes, she could feel every part of his body tense…

"Are you sure?" he asked and she just nodded. Then they have just been sitting there in silence for what seemed like an eternity just holding each other…

"I'm scared…" she had said finally.

" I know baby, I'm scared too…" he had answered kissing the top of her head "But we'll get trought it…" he had added taking her faced in his hand just to look in her eyes.

"How?" she had cried.

"I don't know, not yet but, we're strong, and…I love you…and we'll get trought it, I promise!" he had said kissing her.

They had spent the rest of the night just holding each other, thinking, because both of them had so much to think about.

It was two weeks later when they made the decision…

Ray had this patient, that pregnant woman who didn't want to have a C-section even if a natural birth was really dangerous for her baby. The birth infact had gone wrong and the baby, that cute little baby, had reported serious brain injuries.

Sam had said to Neela that Ray was still in the NICU so she had gone there to ask him if he wanted to go home, but she had founded much more than this.

Ray was there, sitting next the incubator looking at the baby in it…

"Hey…" she had said putting and hand on his shoulder. He had looked at her with the most sad eyes she have ever seen.

"They didn't want the baby, you know?" she had said "Nobody want this cute little thing…how is it possible?"

"Ray…" she had said but he had cut her out "I've been thinking a lot about this Neela…" he had said leaning his face on her belly "And I think I want this baby…I mean…our baby…I know you're scared, I'm scared too…but…How can we don't want something like this?" she had just smiled stroking his hair.

"I want the baby too…I've thought about it…and…it's our baby…I want to keep him and…I want to…" she paused looking in Ray's eyes "I want we to be some kind of a family…with you" after this he had just smiled kissing her belly.

That was the night, the night they decided to give a try to their new life. Now, sitting if the couch, looking at the snow falling down with Ray's head in her lap, singing some Christmas song to the baby who was still inside, her she knew that they had made the right decision.


End file.
